


falling into your ocean eyes

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fix-It of Sorts, I promise, M/M, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Planet Utapau (Star Wars), Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Post-Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), there's some pain before we get there but there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: five times cody yearned for obi-wan's ocean eyes and one time he didn't
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	falling into your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> could also be called "i made myself cry at 10:30 am in the shower while listening to ocean eyes by billie eilish

Cody has dreamed of the ocean for all his life, but suddenly the ocean began to shrink, into the cool tidal pools of blue of his general's eyes.

_One: Kamino_

Cody stood at parade in the hangar bay, watching the aircraft carrying his Jedi land and the doors open, calling to him the life he was always meant to lead. His men snapped to attention behind him as a robed figure stepped out, and he stood at attention, snapping a quick salute to his new general.

“CC-2224, reporting for duty, sir.”

The Jedi made as if to reach out and shake his hand but stopped, putting them behind his back. Cody studied the man behind the safety of his helmet; reddish-blond hair coming down to his shoulders, pale skin dotted with freckles if Cody looked closely, and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He gave Cody a nod and a small smile.

“Pleased to meet you, commander,” he said. He had a lilting, crisp Coruscanti accent. “Is there…ah...a name you go by? You see, I'm very bad with numbers.”

Cody heard the ripple of surprise go through his brothers behind him. He never expected his CO to ask for his _name_. “It’s Cody, sir.”

The Jedi nodded once again, his smile growing across his cheeks. His blue eyes sparkled. “Perfect. Pleased to meet you, Commander Cody. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Cody decided immediately that he would follow his general wherever he went.

_Two: the Second Battle of Geonosis_

Cody hunkered down behind a pile of rubble, gritting his teeth as the shell exploded to his right. Thank the stars for his muffled helmet otherwise; he would have been deaf by now. General Kenobi knelt down beside him, lightsaber ignited and mouth set in a grim line. His eyes shone with determination.

“We need to hold out until Anakin’s reinforcements get here,” he shouted over the sound of shells exploding and men dying.

“I don’t know if we can do that sir,” Cody shouted back. “We’re stretched thin as it is, and those karking bugs got us pinned down.”

General Kenobi looked down, and Cody had known him long enough by now to know he was planning something. And he knew exactly what he was planning.

“Sir, you need to stay behind the line—.”

It was no use. General Kenobi leaped over the side of their makeshift barricade, lightsaber flashing as he deflected blaster bolts from the Geonosians. He turned back to give Cody an impish grin.

“Don’t wait up for me, commander.”

Cody slammed his head against the pile of rubble and swore. Kriffing reckless son of a bantha. He sighed once more then leaped over the barricade and followed his general into the firefight.

_Three: the Battle of Zygerria_

Cody watched the slaving compound fall apart as their gunship flew away and took them back to the _Negotiator_. Rex leaned against him and Cody held him tight, cupping the back of his head and pressing him against his shoulder. The gunship landed in the bay of the _Negotiator_ , a team of medics waiting for them when they embarked. Cody helped Rex off the gunship and into the waiting arms of the 501st medic.

“Kix can take me from here, Cody,” Rex told him. He nodded behind Rex where General Kenobi was trying to wave off the 212th medics. “Go to your Jedi.”

Cody gave him a nod in thanks and turned to go help harass his general with the medics. “C’mon sir, let’s get you to the medbay.”

“Cody I'm sure there are other men who need it more than me,” his general protested, like always. Never say a Jedi doesn’t have a bleeding heart. “Besides, I'm sure you want to spend some time with Captain Rex.”

“Rex has his own men who will look after him,” Cody said, sidling up beside his general and sliding a hand under his shoulders. “Besides, he has a good track record with the medics, unlike someone else I know.” His medic gave him a grateful look.

General Kenobi sighed, but didn’t fight Cody as he was nudged along to the medbay. “I suppose, but I won’t let myself take up room for those who need it.”

“ _Obi-Wan_ , look at me.” Cody stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked his Jedi in the eyes. He looked awful; black eye, split lip, but the determination was still there, still sparkling in those bright blue eyes. Cody was glad Rex had killed that bastard Argus or Cody would be down there right now making him pay for hurting his Jedi like that. “You’ve cared about us for long enough. Let us care for _you_.”

His general was silent for a few moments, searching Cody’s face. Then he sighed and slumped more into Cody’s grip. “Alright, you win, commander. But I must insist you keep me company while I'm recovering.”

Cody smiled and supported Obi-Wan all the way to the medbay. A small price to pay to make him realize how much he cared.

_Four: Coruscant_

“Cody, he’s back.”

Cody’s hands shook as he made his way to the mess hall, Boil’s words still ringing in his ears. He wanted to call his lieutenant out his prank, but he knew he wouldn’t prank about this. Not since that night.

Raucous laughter and shouting came from the mess hall, more than usual, and Cody started to jog until he stood, frozen, in the middle of the doorway. All noise died out in the room and all Cody could focus on was his Jedi sitting at one of the tables, like he’d always been there.

Well, Cody could tell something had happened. His head and beard had been shaved and a peach fuzz had started to grow back (it looked _really_ bad in Cody’s opinion) but he still had the same bright blue eyes, though they looked at him sadly when Obi-Wan smiled softly at him.

“Hello, Cody,” he said. _Stars_ how Cody missed hearing his voice. “I missed you.”

“I…missed you, too,” Cody said, not sure if his voice would work. The rest of his men filed out after a silent message from Boil. “What happened?”

Obi-Wan sighed and patted the seat next to him. “It’s a long story. How about you get comfortable while we talk?”

Cody sat down beside him and they talked. Cody’s anger grew the more Obi-Wan talked, but it was eventually replaced by relief that he was here, sitting next to him.

“I know you must be angry, Cody,” Obi-Wan said once he’d finished. “I _hated_ keeping this a secret from you and Anakin and our men. But it’s what must be done during war.”

Cody was silent for a moment, still absorbing Obi-Wan’s words. Then he pulled his Jedi into a tight hug.

“I'm just glad you’re not gone,” Cody whispered, his voice cracking. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He eased his grip just enough to place his forehead against Obi-Wan’s.

Obi-Wan smiled at him again, wetness pooling in his blue eyes. “Me too, Cody. Me too.”

Cody wasn’t sure when they had gotten to first-name basis, but, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he found that he didn’t care.

_Five: Utapau_

Something metallic clanged to the ground next to Cody. He turned in a lull in the blaster fire to find his general’s lightsaber on the ground. Cody sighed. He was always having to clean up after his Jedi. Kriffing reckless son of a bantha.

When they’d pushed Grievous’s forces back into a retreat, word came through the comms that General Kenobi had killed the droid general himself. Cody let himself have a quiet moment of celebration as his men shouted in joy around him. The war was almost won.

He watched Obi-Wan come down to their position on his lizard-bird creature (that he’d _named_ , exasperating Cody further.) He stood off to the side while Obi-Wan reigned in his beast.

“Cody, tell your men to move to the higher levels,” he said, pointing to where the droids were retreating. His eyes shone with determination.

“Right away, sir,” he said, then he held out Obi-Wan’s lightsaber to him. “I think you’ll be needing this.”

“Ah, thank you, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, blushing. He winked at Cody, those blue eyes glittering with mischief. “Now, c’mon! We’ve got a battle to win!”

“Yes, sir!” Cody watched him ride away on his creature, grinning behind his bucket, something tugging in his chest. They were on the brink of _something_.

Then his communicator beeped. He answered it. A cloaked figure appeared on the holoscreen.

“Commander Cody,” the figure said. “Execute order sixty-six.”

Then Cody blacked out.

\---

_One year later; Tattooine_

CC-2224 looked out across the barren desert, staring at the robed figure standing at the edge of the cliff. Something twinged in the back of his mind and he had a sense of familiar deja-vu, of a cloaked figure standing in front of him. He shook it off and raised his rifle, pointing it at the figure.

“Surrender to the Empire now, Jedi,” CC-2224 said.

The figure turned and Cody was struck with another feeling of deja-vu, somewhere deep in his chest. Blue eyes filled with tears looked at him and the man gave him a sad smile.

“Hello, Cody,” the Jedi said.

The voice in the back of CC-2224’s head screamed at him, the one he shoved down there ever since the Empire took over. He shook his head again and aimed his rifle. “Surrender now!”

“Cody, please,” the man pleaded. “Don’t make me do this.”

CC-2224 took a step forward. “No amount of begging will save you, traitor. Now surrender or I’ll kill you.”

The man sighed and ignited his lightsaber. The voice _screamed_ at CC-2224, telling him this was wrong, but he shoved it down, focusing on his mission.

CC-2224 fell into a familiar song and dance as they battled. He’d taken out other Jedi just like this one, but something nagged at him. Oftentimes he didn’t have to think as he ducked as the Jedi deflected a bolt back at him and on more than one occasion, one of his killing moves was thwarted as if they had trained for years.

Finally, he saw an opening in the Jedi’s defense, and he swung in to knock him off balance. But the other man must have saw it coming and with one fell swoop he cut CC-2224’s rifle in half, locking him into a reverse hold.

“Cody, please, don’t make me do this!” the Jedi shouted.

CC-2224 struggled in the other man’s grip, trying to push back against his chest. “You’re _weak_ ,” he snarled. “The Empire has no use for weaklings like _you_.”

The Jedi sighed. “I'm so sorry, Cody.” Then CC-2224 heard the sound of the lightsaber igniting and then he saw the end of the blade appear through his stomach.

_Oh, so that’s what that feels like._

Something clicked and broke in his mind.

Cody gasped for breath, but found that he couldn’t. He fell to his knees, falling back into Obi-Wan’s arms.

His eyes—those blue eyes he’d dreamed about for so long—were filled with tears, overflowing onto his freckled cheeks. He held the back of Cody’s head with one arm, lowering him to the ground, clutching his hand with his other.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whispered. Cody’s beautiful Jedi’s voice cracked. “I'm so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“No, no,” Cody whispered. With a shaking hand, he cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek. He’d grown a few gray hairs since Cody had last seen him. “Not your fault.”

Obi-Wan gave him a watery smile and pressed their foreheads together. Cody felt the last of his life force flowing out of him as he tried to run a hand through his Jedi’s hair.

“ _Ni ceta, cyare_ ,” he murmured, looking into Obi-Wan’s ocean blue eyes for the last time.

_Ni ceta._

\---

Cody awoke with a gasp, clutching at his chest. He sucked in deep breaths, feeling for the nonexistent hole in his chest. Obi-Wan stirred beside him and wrapped his arms around Cody’s shoulders, shushing him and kissing his neck.

“What’s the matter, darling?” he murmured. “Have a bad dream?”

Cody let out a breath through his mouth, nodding, finally grounding himself. “Yeah. Just a bad dream.”

Obi-Wan hummed and kissed his neck again, then pulled him back down onto the bed. Cody sighed and buried his face in his husband’s neck. He was fine, they were both fine; the war had ended years ago, and the Empire was foiled before it could even begin. He was the happiest he’d ever been.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Obi-Wan asked, kissing the top of his head.

Cody shook his head. “Not right now. I just want to lay with you.”

He felt Obi-Wan’s lips turn up in a smile on his forehead. “Very well. But remember we have Ahsoka’s Knighting to go to soon.”

Cody groaned and snuggled deeper into his husband’s embrace. “Five more minutes, _cyare_.”

His Jedi laughed. “Oh, you know I can’t say no to you.” He kissed Cody’s forehead again. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_.”

Cody smiled and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “ _Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, leave a kudos/comment! if you want to see more, hmu on tumblr/twitter @/catsnkooks


End file.
